El otoño de los ojos perla
by sakura1736
Summary: Por fin había cumplido su sueño...Naruto Uzumaki era Hokage pero por otra parte Hinata había caído en una vida triste y solitaria viendose forzada a casarce con un miembro de su clan, triste y sin más porqué vivir decide acabar con todo, no sabía qué esa desición la llevaría a envolverse en una relación extramarital con su único amor, el Hokage.
1. El más profundo dolor

_El más profundo dolor_

 _Naruto Uzumaki a sus tempranos 21 años se había convertido en Hokage, el sueño de toda una vida y una nueva era prosperaba no sólo en su ahora ciudad si no que también en las villas de los otros Kages._  
 _Al término de la guerra muchas cosas habían sucedido aparte de éso, sus compañeros de equipo ahora eran todos expertos en algo o la vida los llevaría por caminos distintos, Sakura era felíz pues su sueño de estar al lado de Sasuke Uchiha se cumplía incluso se celebró una gran boda muy a pesar de Sasuke que se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar que su ahora esposa disfrutara su momento, por otra parte otros cómo Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji también encontraban con quien compartir sus vidas incluso Hinata Hyuga quién terminada la guerra fué comprometida por su padre con un miembro de su propio clan._  
 _Pero un momento... Hinata amaba a Naruto...y sin embargo no pudo oponerse a la desición de Hiashi, bajó la mirada y con tristeza vió su vida transformarce...Hanabi quién habló por ella pero ni sus ruegos ni el decirle que Hinata amaba a alguién más lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

 _*Tres años antes de la boda*_

 _-padre debes entender! mi hermana ama a..._

 _-basta Hanabi! -dijo molesto ya Hiashi -Hinata hará lo que se le manda, y para seguir con la familia principal y el honor del clan estás tú, si ella quería hacer lo que quería tubo que haber ganado contra tí hace años y por ende perdió ése privilegio, cuándo sea tú momento entonces tú podrás elegir a tu marido._

 _-papá! -decía lamentándose Hanabi, era verdad Hinata quedó en segundo lugar en aquel momento y perdió algunos "privilegios" como era el elegir marido y ahora no quedaba más que aceptar a un joven llamado Tai Hyuga._

 _Poco tiempo pasó para que Hinata comprendiera que aquello sería un completo martírio pues ése hombre a pesar de ser de su clan era muy frío y estaba demaciado lejos de ser el ideal de marido, bebía mucho y constantenmente salía con otras mujeres haciendo sentir a Hinata rechazo y soledad y más dolía que ahora jamás podría estar al lado de Naruto el hombre que siempre amó y amaría siempre._

 _Precente ..._

 _-escúchame, no me importa si sales con otras...realmente me da lo mismo pero...no quieras humillarme trayéndolas a mi casa! -dijo con severidad la ojiperla mientras veía a su esposo muy bebido a medio vestir con una chica castaña que la miraba con incredulidad._

 _-Hinata, vete a dormir o a llorar es lo único que sabes hacer! -dijo Tai mirando con aquellos ojos fríos a su esposa quién ya estaba más que arta de su comportamiento, Hinata cerró ambos ojos, éstos temblaban al igual que sus delgados brazos, una lágrima trató de salir pero en cambio el Byakugan..._

 _-NI SE TE OCURRA PERRA DEPRIMIDA!_

 _La ira, la furia y ambos llegaron a los golpes pero en aquel estado tan lamentable de su esposo fué lanzado por entre los muros de madera de su casa tradicional, Hinata terminó también tumbada pero fuera en el patio en un charco de lodo. Las gotas heladas de la lluvia se confundían en su rostro que miraba a la nada._

 _La joven que hacía mal tercio se congeló al ver como Hinata se ponía de pie y aún con el byakugan activado la miraba con una mirada nueva para la ojiperla... la castaña desconocida realmente sintió que la matarían así que salió corriendo por su vida y mientras la cobarde huía Hinata levantó la mirada y caminó empapada y cansada sin rumbo fijo..._

 _Naruto se encontraba usando el modo hermitaño enseñandoles a unos jóvenes gennin en su oficina cuando sintió algo extraño, era dificil de desifrar pero envuelto en todo ello sentía angustia...miró de pronto al monumento a los Hokages y usando la tecnica de su padre llegó hasta ahí, en su capa rezaban las letras "Septimo Hokage" y se empapaban a la vez que miraba cómo Hinata parada sobre la roca que llevaba su rostro grabado cerraba ambos ojos y se dejaba caer sin ninguna intención de detener aquella caída._  
 _Ella ya no quería nada...le dolía incluso respirar...en su pecho no cabían tantas cosas...si bien era una shinobi fuerte su corazón se había destrozado hacía años y con él su esperanza de vivir una vida felíz y si no podría ser felíz entonces...para seguir?, sentía el viento sobre su rostro y brazos, aquel kimono azul y violeta tan pesado hacía sentir que caía ncluso más rápido y pronto ya no pudo sentir nada._

 _Naruto la tocó...la tomó por la cintura y de nuevo a la cima de la gran montaña...en su pecho un mar inmenso de sentimientos lo taladraron...podía sentir su desesperación...su tristeza, su dolor...las ganas qe tenía de no existir, de desaparecer y ser olvidada...y dentro de todo ello...el amor...sintió su corazón llenarce de aquel amor que ella le tenía...el Hokage miró el rostro de Hinata y en él las lágrimas de una mujer que había sufrido demaciado y todo porqué?... ahora era su propio corazón el que dolía... ella lo amaba y si se hubiese dado cuenta antes..._

 _En quella noche lluviosa Naruto supo que lo amaban inmensa e incondicionalmente, abrazó con fuerza a Hinata Hyuga mientras dejaba que ése amor lo consumiera y lo llenara..._

 _-yo te cuidaré no te preocupes...-dijo a su oído y llevándola en sus brazos bajaron de la montaña._

 _-mm? dónde estoy?..._

 _-Hinata..._

 _-he? - se ruborizó al ver el rostro de Naruto tan cerca de ella - Na...Na..._

 _-tranquila Hinata -dijo el rubio mirandola con preocupación mientras con cuidado tomaba su mano cosa que hizo enrojecer más a Hinata._

 _-que hago aquí Naruto kun...yo estaba... -pero entonces recordó lo sucedido y tanto la triteza como la verguenza se apoderaron de ella, estaba a punto de agachar la cabeza cuando Naruto le levantó el rostro con su mano para que lo mirara._

 _-oh Hinata... -Naruto no sabía como expresarce ni que decir, había pasado por tantas situaciones pero nada cómo éso, no pudo más que tomarla por la espalda y apretarla contra su pecho..._

 _-perdóname..._

 _Qué era éso? porqué le pedía perdón?...la tranquilidad la llenó y se dejó abrazar ... pero se seguía preguntando porqué de repente Naruto hacía éso...porqué la trataba de aquella manera, sin embargo el resistirce a sus brazos y pecho era algo que no podía hacer, también lo abrazó y sin saber lo que pasaba exactamente respondió de manera tierna..._

 _-no te preocupes Naruto kun... todo está bien... -ahora parecía que ella lo consolaba a él... era todo extraño y se volvió aún más extraño cuando sin temor o vacilaciones dejó que su rostro fuera llevado despacio hasta el del rubio que con sus dedos lo guiaba hasta que sus labios se unieron, Hinata sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho, de pronto los nervios se apoderaron de ella y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control pero los brazos del rubio la estrecharon más, él sabía...ahora lo sabía y no la dejaría escapar... seguramente correría apenada...pero no ésa noche...ésa noche Naruto Uzumaki se daba cuenta que era el amor y no lo dejaría escapar por ésa puerta tan fácilmente..._

 _La apretó más y más a él ...bajó su mano por su cintura y con la otra mantenía el rostro de Hinata cercal suyo en su "primer beso" que apenas la dejaba respirar, quería que lo supiera y él que no sabía como expresarce con palabras, que siempre se complicaba con ésos temas sólo podía tratar de transmitirle a Hinata sus sentimientos actuando a su manera._

 _-na ... Naruto kun!_

 _-Hinata..._

 _Ligéras gotas de sudor aparecían en sus rostros y las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos, respiraban con dificultad._

 _-por favor no te vallas... -fué la súplica de Naruto, la ojiperla miró sus ojos... lo vió tan nervioso...tan su manera, esa actitud era sólo de ella y entendió lo que quería decir... sus sentimientos habían llegado hasta él de alguna manera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir que su corazón latía de nuevo... no podía alejarce...¿como hacerlo si el se lo pedía?_

 _-aqui estoy Naruto kun... -dijo quedamente aferrandose a la camiseta del Hokage quien nuevamente llevó su mano al tierno rostro de Hinata para acercar sus labios volviéndola a besar, con timidez Naruto puso su otra mano sobre el cabello de Hinata, descendiendo...rozando con sus dedos su fino cuello, perdiendo su tímida lengua dentro de su boca...bajando más hasta su pecho..._

 _-Ahh_

 _Acariciando torpemente con la mano derecha sus pechos, frotandolos suavemente arrancandole suspiros a la ojiperla...volviendose loco por ella._

 _Un detalle era qué ése molesto kimono... no tenía idea de como quitarlo pero no hacía falta, se separaron un momento respirando muy dificilmente mientras Hinata ponía su mano en el fuerte pecho de Naruto..._

 _-ah...yo lo hago... -dijo con pena y guió al rubio a que tomara asiento en la cama, él sin decir nada decidió asentir y mirarla..._

 _Era una ropa tan sencilla como complicada pero con maestría ella lo hacía parecer fácil...una cinta, luego otra pronto sólo hacía falta deslizar la tela y ella aunque estaba nerviosa anciaba continuar y así puso cada una de sus manos en sus hombros haciendo caer la fina seda por su cuerpo dejando ante el rubio la imagen de una Diosa desnuda...el corazón de Naruto latía más rápido que nunca y no le importaba nada más que tener entre sus brazos a Hinata y comenzar a besar cada centimetro de su piel, sentir el calor de su cuerpo...la abrazó nuevamente besando con tanta pasión y desesperación que una nueva senación surgía en el pecho y vientre de la ojiperla... por primera vez se sentía deceada y amada..._

 _-por favor... no me sueltes!_

 _-nunca!... aquí estaré..._

 _La noche avanzó dejando que ambos amantes se entregaran sin mediciones y olvidándose de todo y todos hicieron cuánto quisieron...dejándose envolver por el deceo de estar juntos sin embargo cuándo la mañana llegó una nerviosa Hinata se levantó, vistió y salió tan pronto que no dejó tiempo al Hokage siquiera de decir su nombre._

 _-Hinata?, que pasa porqué luces tan pálida? no me digas que el idiota de tu esposo te hizo algo de nuevo? -dijo molesta Sakura cruzando ambos brazos y reprobando nuevamente los actos del Hyuga_

 _-n...no no pasa nada Sakura San yo...debo irme! -y tan pronto dijo éso salió para evitar más preguntas hacia su casa, Sakura sin embargo se quedó preocupada, desde hacía unos años que "ése" tipo la trataba mal y ella, Ino y Ten Ten se preocupaban mucho por su amiga aunque los intentos de hacer algo al respecto habían sido truncados por la misma Hinata quien convencida que había perdido por completo el amor se resignaba a seguir las órdenes de su padre._

 _-Hasta que llegas Hinata, donde estabas? anoche tu esposo fué atacado!_

 _-pero papá no importa donde estaba está bien, era mejor que no estuviera mira como dejaron al sujeto... -decía Hanabi con claro sarcasmo y burla_

 _Hanabi -basta!_

 _-padre lo siento yo... Sa...Sakura san me pidió ayuda en algo del Hospital no tenían suficiente personal y yo..._

 _-excusas! tu lugar es en tu casa con tu marido ahora cuida de el mientras nos encargamos de las investigaciones ahora mismo iré con el septimo para informarle lo sucedido_

 _-NO! digo, no creo que sea tan grave como para molestar a Hokage sama!_

 _-un ataque a un miembro del clan Hyuga siempre es grave! -y con ésas palabras Hiashi se marchó_

 _-oye hermana? que pasó? fué Naruto? -dijo susurrando Hanabi a su hermana_

 _-he? no Hanabi! bueno...lo que pasó es que... -Hinata narró a su hermana lo sucedido hasta cierto punto_

 _-je! se lo tiene merecido, pero una cosa si te digo donde se atreva a ponerte una mano en cima yo misma lo golpearé hermana! y ya era hora de que le mostraras lo fuerte que eres! no vuelvas a dejar que te humille!_

 _-no te preocupes Hanabi Chan...no volverá a pasar!_


	2. Algo peligroso

_Algo peligroso..._

 _-Así que éso es lo que pasó!_

 _-si Hokage sama y pedimos su colaboración, no digo que nosotros no podamos encargarnos pero sabe que cualquier ataque al clan Hyuga..._

 _-lo sé, no se preocupe Hiashi sama yo...buscaré información por mi cuenta -Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al jefe Hyuga marcharse y cerrar la puerta, puso una mano sobre su barbilla e hizo girar su silla hacía el ventanal, suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie viniendo a su mente una única cosa -Hinata... que pasó anoche?..._

 _Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuga..._

 _-hasta que te dignas a aparecer -dijo Tai Hyuga a su esposa qué entraba y le regalaba la mirada más indiferente que jamás había hecho_

 _-te duele algo querido? -dijo ésta con rostro fiero_

 _-no te burles desgraciada -respondió Tay echando humo_

 _-parece que no le dijiste la verdad a mi padre? acaso te dió verguenza?_

 _-je! estás diferente... te vez muy confiada, pero no deberías creer tanto en tu suerte_

 _-sólo me di cuenta que mi vida no debe ser desgraciada como tu pretendes que sea Tai... y como veo que estás tan bien como para mentir te dejo_

 _-y no vas a cuidarme esposa mía?_

 _-porqué no llamas a tu novia de anoche seguro ella te atenderá bien! -dijo Hinata saliendo así rumbo a una habitación alterna en su casa, se dió un baño rápido y sacó de una pequeña cajonera una cajita de carton muy bien cuidada, de ella un hermoso vestido corto color violeta con flores bordadas en tonos rojizos, era pegado al cuerpo con una raja junto a ambas piernas, se abrochaba de los hombros con un par de listones, era una convinación entre el estilo chino y el japonés, se puso así unas discretas sandalias violetas que hacían juego, cepilló su húmedo cabello largo y salió al único lugar que su mente tenía en esos momentos._

 _-bueno Naruto éso es todo lo que debes hacer hoy y no olvides firmar los permisos de los niños de la academia..._

 _-si gracias Shikamaru, por cierto lo del clan Hyuga..._

 _-tranquilo veré que ocurre y si hay alguien que esté conspirando..._

 _-bien... aunqué...no indages mucho no creo que sea nada tan grave, por cierto dile a Mirai que entregue los pergaminos a Kakashi sensei_

 _-bien -Shikamaru salió de la oficina_

 _-Shikamaru san! -dijo con sorpresa Hinata_

 _-m? Hinata? eres tu? -respondió sorprendido Shikamaru -hem vienes a ver al Hokage?_

 _-etooo, si ... está el ocupado? -dijo sonrojada_

 _-bueno, no mucho seguro puede atenderte pasa... y con respecto a lo de tu esposo ya nos estamos encargando de éso_

 _-ah si, gracias -dijo nuevamente indiferente la ojiperla -entonces te dejo Shikamaru san, gracias nuevamente!_

 _-s...si de nada -jamás la había visto lucir así, ella que siempre era tan recatada y sencilla en su manera de vestir y aún más con su esposo postrado en una cama despues de un ataque tan salvaje verla tan desinteresada por él y tan bien vestida para ver a Naruto, en seguida la astuta mente de Nara Shikamaru se hizo un plano completo de lo que pasaba, cerró los ojos -sólo espero que ésto no se salga de control y sepas actuar como debes Naruto... -y siguió así su camino._

 _La puerta de la oficina sonó_

 _-adelante -el rubio con la cabeza metida en sus asuntos, firmando aqui y allá, leyendo pergaminos y anotando en la computadora no levantaba la mirada hasta que la dulce voz de Hinata lo obligó a hacerlo_

 _-Naruto Kun..._

 _-he?, Hinata?... - palideció y tragó saliba, bajó las mano hacía su escritorio para levantarse y rápidamente se acercó a Hinata abrazandola con fuerza -Hinata! porqué te fuiste sin decirme nada? -decía con una expresión de tristeza, sus órbes azules temblaban al igual que sus brazos pero al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido el teblor se detubo._

 _-yo, lo siento es que... al principio no sabía que hacer... tenía que... lo siento Naruto kun! -dijo ella aferrándose a su pecho y dejándo escapar una lágrima_

 _-Hinata... que pasó en tu casa? vino tu padre y me dijo que..._

 _-no...quiero hablar de éso Naruto kun, por favor!_

 _-pero Hinata! que está pasando?...por que no me lo dices? -se notaba que Naruto estaba más que preocupado - Hinata yo... -pero fué interrumpido por un inesperado beso de la ojiperla, era uno aún más intenso y desesperado que el de la noche anterior, lo tomó por la nuca y lo apretó fuertemente a su propio rostro para no dejarlo replicar, Naruto no tenía fuerza de voluntad al tratarse de ella...con ella no..._

 _Pronto la tomó por la cintura subiendo y bajando ambas manos, acariciando su espalda y cintura, sus labios y lenguas estaban unidos en un apasionado baile donde apenas si podían respirar, Hinata acariciaba el pecho de Naruto, fué bajando el cierre de su chamarra y pudo sentir más cerca su fuerte torso, bajó ambas manos para por debajo de sucamisa sentir su piel y aferrarce a ella._

 _Naruto pudo sentir los dedos de Hinata acariciandolo y con más confianza bajó ambas manos hasta sus glúteos apretandolos con fuerza_

 _-Na..Naruto...-por fin rompió el beso dejando escapar un gemido y con él, el nombre del rubio, éste puso ambas manos bajo el vestido tocando la tierna piel de Hinata...un sólo dedo bastó para hacer bajar la íntima que bajaba con rapidéz por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que con cuidado se quitaba las sandalias y dejaba que Naruto la subiera sobre su cintura volviendola a besar.  
La subió a su escritorio apretando los glúteos de Hinata contra el y la madera, éste bajó su mano para desabrochar su pantalón, quitó el botón, bajó el cierre y ancioso se apretó contra Hinata haciéndola estremecer, la acomodó y de golpe entró en ella robándole un fuerte gemido, bajó por su cuello lamiendo éste y moviendo con intensidad la cintura._

 _Ambas manos se encontraban sujentando su trasero, atrayendola más a él, desesperado sentía los pechos de la ojiperla frotarse contra su pecho y sin basilaciones usó sus dientes para romper las cintas que sostenían aquel vestido, la tela sin embargo se detubo de la caída en ambos pechos, el Hokage se detubo un segundo para mirarla y acto siguiente llevó su lengua hasta el pecho isquierdo de Hinata, ella que no podía más consigo misma lo tomó fuerte del cabello implorando con ésto que no se detuviera, Naruto movía con astucia su lengua frotandola en aquellos botones tan sueves, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, ninguno estaba completamente desnudo y no hacía falta y tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo, finalmente el rubio subió el rostro hasta quedar a centimetros del de Hinata mirándola tan agitada como él, respirando ambos con la boca tratando de tomar todo el aire posible..._

 _-Hokage sama..._

 _Naruto comenzó a embestirla con tanta fuerza que Hinata sólo pudo aferrarce con fuerza al cuello de su rubio diciendo de a poco su nombre hasta que ambos no pudieron más_

 _-Hokage sama!_

 _-Hi...Hinata!_

 _Ambos cayeron agotados sobre el escritorio dejando caer un mar de documentos, papeles y pergaminos, mojando otros cuántos con el sudor de sus cuerpos, Naruto reposaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Hinata quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura.  
Pasados unos minutos ambos se levantaron, Hinata quién llevaba el vestido en la cintura subio ambos tirantes los cuales fueron atados por el mismo Naruto mientras lo hacía besaba su cuello haciendola estremecer nuevamente, bajó también la parte inferior para acomodarla._

 _-he? que haces con éso?_

 _-jeje me lo quedaré como recuerdo, espero que no te moleste -dijo con picardía el Hokage llevando entre sus dedos la ropa íntima de Hinata y subiendola hasta sus labios_

 _-n...no hagas éso... -dijo con sonrojo la ojiperla_

 _-no me digas que a estas alturas te va a dar pena!_

 _-etoo... no es eso... yo...bueno pu...puedes quedartelo...Naruto kun... -dijo cerrando los ojos luciendo tan infantil y tierna como sensual -yo, tengo que irme... ahora su semblante era otro, parecía triste_

 _-lo sé... -respondió Naruto igualmente cabisbajo, se acercó Hinata y puso sus labios en su oído rezando suavemente... -te espero mañana Hinata... -ella abrió los ojos, sus pupilas temblaban, su corazón temblaba fuertemente al igual que sus labios que se entreabrian para dar paso a los de Naruto..._

 _-Naruto? Hinata?... -la pelirosa llevó ambas manos a su boca para tratar de callar el grito que estaba a punto de dar, el Hokage tenía fuertemente tomada de la cintura a Hinata y ella con ambas manos sobre la nuca de él correspondía con pasión a aquel beso, Sakura se tragó lo que iba a decir y decidió alejarce, caminó despacio para no hacer ruido mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa aunque sabía qué nada bueno continuaría de todo éso si Naruto y Hinata no actuaban discretamente..._

 _-dilo de nuevo..._

 _-pe...pero..._

 _-vamos, me matas cuándo lo dices con tu hermosa voz..._

 _-eto...Ho...Hokage sama..._

 _El Hokage se derretía de amor y pasión mientras en la casa Hyuga Tai se disponía de hacer la vida de Hinata un verdadero infierno._


	3. Su desición

_Su desición_

 _Sakura estaba nerviosa y a pesar de ser una mujer muy discreta no pudo ocultarle a sus amigas Ino y Ten Ten lo que había visto, ellas claro no dirian nada que perjudicara a sus amigos pero estaba claro que les preocupaba la situación tan peligrosa en que se encontraban._

 _-Y bien que vamos a hacer? -decía tenten mientras dejaba la tasita de té en la mesa, todas se encontraban en la recidencia Uchiha -no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, imaginen donde los descubran!_

 _-mmm que problema, el padre de Hinata seguro se pondrá furioso, y que decir de su odioso esposo -Ino sostenía su cabeza en su mano y ésta recargada a la vez en la mesa_

 _-no sé pero por una parte no saben lo felíz que estoy por esos dos, ya era hora jiji!_

 _-bueno si Sakura pero... no podemos olvidar que Hinata es una mujer casada y Naruto es el Hokage!_

 _-ejem... -en la cocina como si de un fantasma se tratase Sasuke terminaba de beber un vaso con agua -y no les importa que esté yo aquí escuchando todo?_

 _-ha hola querido! -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -bueno y que aremos entonces?_

 _-me ignoran...como siempre... brujas... -pero al sentir la mirada asesina de las tres chicas dió la vuelta y se marchó como un fantasma tal cual llegó._

 _-lo mejor será hablar con Hinata, no me veo charlando de ésto con Naruto y en todo caso Sakura la más adecuada para éso serías tú, finalmente es tu mejor amigo y compañero -dijo finalmente tenten._

 _Una semana había transcurrido y las frecuentes visitas de Hinata a la oficina de Naruto no eran nada discretas._

 _-emm bueno lo voy a sacar de mi sistema de una vez Naruto...no me interesa lo que hagas en tu vida privada...pero si no se cuidan ésto se volverá un problema y sabes que con los Hyuga no te debes de meter -_  
 _Naruto levantó la vista y miró con seriedad a su amigo y colega de trabajo, sin dudas sabía que tenía razón y para nada quería meter en problema alguno a la mujer que amaba, cerró ambos ojos y cruzó ambas manos en el escritorio_

 _-lo sé Shikamaru...gracias por preocuparte... me encargaré de éso... yo... -un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar Shikamaru sabía que Naruto hablaba en serio_

 _-o..oye, no digo que la dejes... sólo... hagan las cosas bien... finalmente se trata de Hinata Hyuga..._

 _-yo no planeo dejarla Shikamaru... -dijo sonriendo el rubio -no te preocupes!_

 _Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga..._

 _-hola querida, buenas noches...no te había visto en todo el día -dijo Tai acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de Hinata quien se encontraba cortando algunas verduras para la cena, ella giró los ojos con astusia mientras sostenía con mayor fuerza aquel cuchillo ..._

 _-tenía cosas importantes que hacer... -dijo friamente_

 _-más importantes que atender a tu esposo?...te olvidas que estás casada no? y tú lugar es conmigo! -la tomó por la cintura y le dió vuelta tratando de robarle un rabioso beso pero antes de hacer nada Hinata puso aquel cuchillo en señal de ataque en el vientre de Tai_

 _-si, eran más importantes que tú... y que no se te ocurra volverme a tocar, porqué te juro que te vas a arrepentir... -su mirada más decidida que nunca le hizo ver al Hyuga que la chica hablaba en serio, él tan cabreado como agitado le soltó la cintura y se alejó un par de pasos_

 _-no sé que pensaba al aceptar casarme contigo... pero te lo advierto Hinata... me voy a cobrar todo lo que me has hecho!_

 _-y lo que tu me has hecho a mí? -dijo ella subiendo la voz -yo no me merecía la vida que me diste... jamás te importé... no me vengas con amenazas...porque sabes bien que en cualquier momento puedo enfrentarme a tí_

 _-je! no hace falta querida... ya encontraré la manera de apuñalarte sin necesidad de hacerlo fisicamente... ya sé lo que has estado haciendo -dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello y jugando con él -cres acaso que soy idiota? tu aventura con el Hokage no es un secreto...me pregunto como reaccionarían todo al saber que el Hokage se nete con mujeres casadas jeje -una espina comenzó a herir el corazón de Hinata quién palidecía cada vez más - imaginalo...nadie lo verá de la misma manera...le perderán el respeto y tu padre ja!...supongo que ése sería el fin de "su sueño" -dicho éso dió la vuelta y se marchó dejando a Hinata más angustiada que antes, sudaba frío y sus labios se quedaban secos...llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiró profundamente mientras la noche avanzaba lentamente_

 _Por consejo de Shikamaru e incluso de Sakura y las chicas ambos amantes únicamente se veían en el apartamento de Naruto, la oficina estaba estrictamente prohibida y así seis meses de encuentros furtivos y fugases...todos ellos con un cada vez más enamorado Naruto y una más temerosa Hinata...pero a todo éso Naruto ya no soportaba más, quería darle su lugar a Hinata y que dejara de ser "la amante" y aunque para ella ésa idea le conmovía el corazón era mucho más cómodo que su padre y clan pensaran que su matrimonio seguía viendose "perfecto" y no tener que deshonrarlo pero sobre todo en su mente y corazón no quería perjudicar en nada a Naruto...siempre anheló ser el Hokage y si a Tai se le ocurría abrir la boca...estaba a su merced_

 _-Naruto kun, ya estoy aquí! yo... -pero fué tomada sorpresivamente por la cintura y jalada hasta un rincón del pasillo sometida contra la pared -Naruto kun...!_

 _-shh ... te extrañé! -dijo el rubio haciendo la mueca de un niño pequeño mientras acercaba su rostro al de la peliazul, pero antes de tocar sus labios inició devorando su blanco cuello_

 _-ahh, Na...Naruto...-ella lo tomó por ambos brazos, estaba claro que algo quería decirle pero las intempestivas reacciones de Naruto no se lo permitían -lo sujetó de la cabeza tirando con fuerza de sus rubios cabellos, pronto él la sujetó por una pierna subiendola a su cintura masajeando desde su rodilla hasta su entrepierna, pasando por su glúteo, bajando ahora su lengua hasta su pecho_

 _-Hinata te amo... -decía Naruto entre besos, ella sin embargo permanecía sin decir palabra, su respiración agitada lo enloquecía, sosteniendo aún la pierna de Hinata con la otra mano se deshizo del amarre de su pantalón y subio nuevamente a sus labios diciendo entre besos -te amo, te amo..._

 _(ya encontraré la manera de apuñalarte sin necesidad de hacerlo fisicamente)_

 _Abrazó al rubio tan fuerte como pudo y se aferró a él, dejó que éste permaneciera en su cuello mientras se dejaba llevar por las fuertes embestidas contra la pared del pasillo..._  
 _Hinata subió la otra pierna y enredó ambas en la cintura de su rubio, por instantes ambos se miraban inhalando y exalando aire a orcajadas por la boca para respirar, se apretaba contra su fuerte pecho y enterraba sus uñas en aquella ancha espalda arrancándole gemidos a Naruto y provocando más fuerza en sus movimientos...la tomó fuerte por la cintura y sin separarce un centimetro de ella la llevó hasta su habitación recostandola con sumo cuidado sobre su cama, ambos se miraron un momento y por fin mientras uno al otro acariciaban con ternura sus rostros, los rosados labios de Hinata lo dijeron..._

 _-te amo...Naruto kun..._

 _Ahora con más cuidados que antes se besaron despacio y continuaron así hasta que les llegó avanzada la noche y ambos se quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro, pero Hinata despertó primero, inspiró profundo y se puso de pie para no depertar a Naruto...se vistió y lista se acercó hasta él besando sus labios tratando de no levantarlo...lo miró dormir una vez más y salió de la habitación y el apartamento a mitad de la noche escondiendo su dolor en las sombras_

 _Un día, dos, siete, nueve...Hinata no había asistido a ninguna cita pactada, no respondía a los mensajes que Naruto le dejaba... y no salía de su casa, él lo sabía pues podía verla a lo lejos ir y venir de un lugar a otro, pensando al principio que Tai Hyuga la tenía sometida de alguna manera intervendría pero ella andaba por la casa con un andar normal aunque algo lento...se preguntaba que le sucedía...que había hecho mal... el pensar y pensar no lo dejaba trabajar enarmonía... todos a su alrededor lo notaron pero Hinata tampoco respondía a los llamados de sus amigas y Naruto no daba explicaciones a Shikamaru que aunque se mantenía al margen en alguna ocación le mencionó algo reciviendo como respuesta un..."no sé...no sé nada"_

 _Casi un mes después y saliendo de una pequeña tienda ahí estaba ella... apenas dió un paso fuera de el lugar cuando fué tomada por la cintura_

 _-Naruto kun! -gritó sorprendida, él no respondió, su rostro serio e incluso molesto la previno de lo que venía._  
 _Entraron a su casa y cerró tra de él la puerta dejando a Hinata de pie y el adelantandose dandole la espalda_

 _-dime porqué? -su voz dolida y el ver su cabeza gacha le partía el alma a la ojiperla, ella miró al piso con verguenza y llevó ambas manos a su pecho tratando de cubrirse o evitar aquella situación_

 _-yo... -pero quedó fría al ver que Naruto giraba clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en ella con un gesto tan hiriente como furioso, ésto provocó que Hinata girara su rostro a un lado para evitar su mirada -yo... iba a decirtelo pero..._

 _-di lo que vayas a decir Hinata... -molesto_  
 _Tomó todo el valor que pudo y lo miró a los ojos_

 _-voy a quedarme al lado de mi esposo... -Naruto entrecerró un poco más sus ojos en ellos se notaba que trataba de ver más allá de aquellas palabras - yo... ya no te amo..._

 _-mientes... -sus ojos se encontraron_

 _-es la verdad! -dijo ella abriendo más sus ojos y levantando la voz_

 _-no lo es! -ya cabreado_

 _-no importa si es verdad o no Naruto kun, lo que importa es mi desición! y ...elegí quedarme al lado de mi esposo... -su voz se quebraba y los ojos de Naruto al igual que su cuerpo sobre todo sus puños temblaban_

 _-entonces ésa es tu desición..._

 _-así es..._

 _-bien, pero... si ibas a jugar conmigo Hinata... al menos me lo hubieras advertido, así... no me habría enamorado tanto de tí... -dijo bajando la mirada ocultandola entre sus cabellos, se presipitó a la puerta de su apartamento y salió asotándola con fuerza quedando ésta abierta..._

 _-Naruto kun...perdóname... -su alma se partía en dos... las consecuencias de sus actos cobraban vida._


	4. Celos y peligro

_Celos y peligro_

  
 _-Viejo dame otra por favor!_

 _-hhmp, Naruto ya basta!_

 _-cierra la boca Sasuke...viejo otra..._

 _-aquí tiene Hokage sama..._

 _De un sorbo bebió toda la botella de sake como si de agua se tratara y acabando dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa haciendo chocar los pequeños vasos de sake acumulados, ya eran tres meses y el Hokage iba en decadencia, en realidad seguía cuidando de su aldea y las personas no notaban mucho el cambio pero sus seres queridos y gente cercana sí._  
 _casi no comía y había adelgazado, comenzó a beber sin control y en su rostro la soledad y triteza se reflejaban como un espejo, las ojeras y ojos opacos, el dolor en su corazón que lo hacían comportarse cortante y serio._

 _Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, todos lo veían y no encontraban las palabras para decirle, temían que lo tomara a mal, no querían provocar más penas. Hinata se enfrascó en un caparazón que evitaba que cualquier sentimiento se dibujara en su rostro._

 _-Hinataaa no puedes seguir así, que diablos te hizo ése imbécil? que te dijo? -Sakura estaba desesperada la frialdad en el rostro de su amiga y el profundo dolor de su querido amigo, todo era frustrante y ninguno de los dos decía el porqué de la separación_

 _-Sakura san ya te lo dije antes, las cosas no funcionaron...como podrían? soy una mujer casada..._

 _-éso se soluciona divorciandote! -dijo Sakura molesta, Hinata sonrió de lado con dolor_

 _-no es tan fácil..._

 _-si, si es fácil...manda al diablo a ése tipo, a tú padre! y se felíz...los dos lo merecen!_

 _-sólo he causado problemas... Naruto kun... él... -Sakura notó que su amiga trataba y comenzaba a abrir su corazón y no iba a desaprovechar ésa oportunidad_

 _-dímelo Hinata... -dijo la pelirosa con serenidad_

 _-él es un hombre maravilloso sabes? es encantador, romantico -sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -atento... dulce...apasionado... él...él me dijo que me amaba... -con la voz quebrada..._

 _-Hinata! y no es acaso lo que siempre quisiste? porqué dejarlo! no te sometas a los caprichos de tu clan... a Neji... -Hinata sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de su querido primo -a él... no le habria gustado verte así...y jamás habría permitido que te casaras con ése sujeto... -dijo finalmente Sakura dando en el clavo_

 _-Sakura san... Naruto kun era perfectamente felíz antes de que yo me metiera en su vida..._

 _-no es verdad! -Sakura tomó por ambas manos a su amiga -a él le faltaba una compañera... si bien ya era Hokage, él... anhelaba una familia...con quien compartir lo que había logrado... alguien a quien amar... todos lo necesitamos Hinata..._

 _-no cres...que habría sido mejor que no me hubiese entrometido? -dijo cómo una niña pequeña_

 _-no... a él le hacía falta que llegaras a su vida, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado... porqué no hablas con él?... ya no puedo verlos así..._

 _Con aquellas palabras Sakura se retiró de la sala de té donde se encontraban y Hinata se quedó un momento más, sentada mirando la tasita de porcelana..._

 _-Ya te dije que puedo yo sólo...déjame idiota!_

 _-el idiota eres tú... y si te suelto te caerás... -decía con un tono entre seriedad y preocupación Sasuke y frente a ellos acercándose Shikamaru y Chouji_

 _-vaya con que aquí estás Naruto!_

 _-mmm? no es momento de trabajo no puede ni mantenerce en pie..._

 _-no venía a hablar de éso. Sasuke... -respondió Shikamaru_

 _-no, estabamos preocupados por Hokage sama! -replicó Chouji_

 _-ya les dije antes, que se dejen de preocupar por mi! no soy un maldito crío! -respondió con los ojos a medio cerrar un totalmente ebrio Hokage_

 _-pues parece lo contrario! -dijo molesto Shikamaru -eres el Hokage ése es el ejemplo que quieres darle a los niños de la academia?, comportate como tal! luchaste mucho para llegar a ése título y lo dejarás todo por una mujer? -aquel comentario caló hondo en Naruto quién levantó la mirada con furia y se lanzó con el puño por delante hasta el rostro de Shikamaru, pero éste sin mover un sólo dedo y manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos lo detubo a centimetros de su rostro quedando ambos de frente -cómo pensaba... si no eres capáz de soportar el rechazo de una mujer..._

 _-Shikamaru basta! -dijo Chouji en tono de súplica_

 _-entonces no mereces ser Hokage!... jamás imaginé que fueras así de débil... -Shikamaru soltó la sombra que tenía inmobilizado a Naruto dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas, el rubio cayó derrotado...vencido totalmente por aquellas palabras, tan hirientas como ciertas, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru dieron la vuelta y se alejaron hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle_

 _-no cres que fuiste muy duro con él? está sufriendo muchísimo!_

 _-humm, a veces es necesario hacer éso con Naruto...sólo así abrirá los ojos... espero que lo ayude y pueda seguir adelante..._

 _-ya veo... -dijo Chouji sonriendo y ambos se alejaron, mientras que Sasuke tendió la mano a Naruto para que éste se levantase y tras un momento de titubeo el rubio aceptó la ayuda, se sacudió las rodillas y dejó que su amigo lo ayudara a andar hasta su apartamento donde al llegar se tumbó en la cama de donde no salió en los siguientes tres dias_

 _En aquellos momentos fué Shikamaru quién se encargaba de los asuntos del Hokage pero al cuarto día y sin previo avizo el Séptimo entró por la puerta de madera usando su capa y aunque aún se notaba pálido su rostro había cambiado, sin decir nada se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a leer los pergaminos pendientes en él, Shikamaru dió la vuelta y sonrió_

 _-te dejé todo ordenado, encargate de lo que está en los archivos y recuerda la reunión con el señor feudal...ha y Mirai salió con su equipo a una misión secreta en el sonido para que no la llames, Shizune está fuera con Tsunade sama asi que hay una ayudante suplente llegará en unos momentos..._

 _-lo aré no te preocupes Shikamaru ...tzzk me voy tres dias y todo está de cabeza, que harían sin mi?-dijo Naruto con un mejor tono de voz, así Shikamaru salió mucho más tranquilo de la oficina y sonriendo por aquellos comentarios tan tontos... sabiendo ahora que el Hokage había vuelto_

 _-No me importa lo que hagas o lo que digas! vete al diablo! -gritaba Hinata furiosa a Tai, su esposo_

 _-estás segura? acaso quieres que todos se enteren que eras amante del Hokage? quieres que le quiten su título? vas a arruinarle la vida por egoísmo? jajaja debes estar loca!_

 _-egoísmo... egoísmo es haber dejado a alguien tan maravilloso cómo él sin darle una explicación, has lo que quieras! - Hinata salió corriendo rumbo a Naruto, quería explicarle y tratar de areglar las cosas... tal vez él le daría otra oportunidad... llegó casi sin aire sosteniendo en la mano su corazón, subió las escaleras y corrió por el largo pasillo circular pero se detubo al escuchar la voz de una mujer dentro de la oficina...con la puerta apenas unos centimetros abierta pudo escuchar, ver y sentir el verdadero infierno..._

 _-Hokage sama...quiere que haga algo más por usted? -dijo aquella joven inclinandose hacía Naruto...sus pechos quedaban a la altura de su rostro y aunque Naruto parecía no tomar importancia en la mente de la ojiperla un mar de malos pensamientos se apoderaron de ella -si quiere puedo calentarlo aún más..._

 _-mm? no no te preocupes..._

 _-recuerde que me quedaré a su lado y estaré cuándo me necesite... -Hinata no pudo más y decidió mirar y aquella chica sabiéndolo giro un poco la cabeza y miró también a la ojiperla, sonrió de lado mirando con malicia a la joven de la puerta, cruzó la pierna aún sobre el escritorio acariciando uno de los hombros del Hokage, Hinata ya no lo soportó y se dispuso a entrar_

 _-Naruto kun... -se quedó de pie mirandolo, el rubio se impactó de verla en seguida se puso de pie...sus orbes azules aunque reflejaban dolor se iluminaban al verla_

 _-Hinata... en sus labios parecía iniciarse una sonrisa..._

 _-Naruto! -entró gritando Shikamaru -Mirai, Hanabi...fueron tomadas como rehenes en la aldea del sonido!_

 _-qué?... -pronto todo el mal hambiente de antes había empeorado en creces -llama a el escuadrón anbu de inmediato yo me comunicaré con Sasuke y Kakashi! -Hinata quién quedó pasmada al saber que su hermanita había sido secuestrada no podia quedarce sin hacer nada_

 _-Na...Hokage sama! yo saldré con los anbu a buscar a Hanabi chan! -dijo con total confianza Hinata mientras Shikamaru salía a toda prisa, tras pensarselo un momento..._

 _-bien...pero Hinata, ten cuidado... -dijo con preocupación Naruto sin dejar de mirarla, por su parte ella le regaló una mirada tan llena de sentimientos que lograron atravezar con fuerza el corazón del rubio y antes de salir rumbo con los anbu también le regaló una mirada de desprecio a la peliroja quién no disimuló la descarada sonrisa...Hinata salió a toda velocidad, Naruto se levantó de su asiento mientras con el celular trataba de comunicarse con Sasuke y metido por completo en aquella urgencia no notó que su nueva ayudante se levantaba del escritorio y se postraba a su espalda_

 _-parece que nos han dejado solos Hokage sama...justo como quería... -Naruto giró rápidamente la cabeza pero un duro golpe en la nuca y diecisiete en la espalda que anularon su chakra lo dejaron fuera de combate apenas conciente para ver borrosamente y escuchar las últimas palabras de su atacante -ahora que todos los que me estorbaban están lejos podremos divertirnos tu y yo querido... -una sonrisa perversa en su rostro... para cuando Sasuke llegó a la oficina en cuentión de un par de minutos se encontró una oficina vacía..._

 _Dos días pasaron..._

 _-al parecer... todo fué un engaño, Mirai y Hanabi se encontraban de regreso cuándo todo sucedió... -decía lamentandose Sakura_

 _-todo fué para llevárselo a él... -respondió Chouji, por su parte todos en Konoha buscaban al Hokage, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sai con ayuda de Mirai salieron en busca de información de aquella joven mientras Hinata se encontraba sentada en el estudio de la casa de su padre en una reunión_

 _-Hokage sama ha sido agradecido y generoso con nosotros y como el clan que somos debemos encontrarlo cómo sea!_

 _-si Hiashi sama -respondieron todos al unísono para después retirarse uno por uno_

 _-si, vaya que a sido generoso, sobre todo contigo no Hinata?_

 _-no me molestes ahora Tai... -por la mente de Hinata pasaban los mismos recuerdos...ella sabía que esa chica tenía algo...no le inspiraba confianza y se hubiera dado cuenta antes... ella fué la última en ver al Hokage y no tenía mucha información que dar_

 _-en lo personal mejor que ése idiota desaparesca... -Hinata giró de inmediato y miró con rabia a su esposo, cosa que a él le causaba gracia_

 _-o miren la gatita quiere sacar las garras!...no me asustas Hinata y lo repito es mejor que ése idiota no esté... posiblemente ya está muerto... -ése comentario fué el definitivo para poner en alerta a la ojiperla en seguida se presipitó hasta donde él sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas_

 _-que es lo que sabes? -la furia en sus ojos y su voz..._

 _-eres patética Hinata..._

 _-dime que diablos sabes!_

 _-no importa ya... él como dije...seguramente está ya muerto... -dijo mirando hacía un lado con una expresión vacía, pero el terror se apoderó de él al ver que su esposa sin vacilaciones usaba la palma de aire celestial tan cerca de él que no tubo tiempo ni de gritar... lo golpeó con tal fuerza que le destrozó el cráneo de un sólo golpe y bañada en sangre salió de la casa de su padre con miles de cosas en su mente pero un sólo objetivo...salvar a Naruto_

 _-veo que despertaste..._

 _-q...quién eres?..._

 _-alguién que decea tenerte para siempre... no intentes hacer nada tonto para escapar... los sellos en la cadena de chakra te destrozaran los musculos si lo intentas... -se levantó como pudo quedando sobre sus rodillas, ambos brazos estaban rotos y amagados por la espalda, él usando sólo su pantalón negro y descalzo levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el centro de un gran sello y mirando frente a él la chica observandolo como si de comida se tratara..._

 _-una...Uzumaki he?..._


	5. La furia de Hinata y el dolor del Hokage

_La furia de Hinata y el dolor del Hokage_

 _Shikamaru había vuelto junto a Sai y Mirai a la aldea..._

 _-Shikamaru que ha pasado? saben algo de Naruto?_

 _-No Ino, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... - con notoria preocupación Shikamaru dejaba su capa sobre la oficina tratando nuevamente con su astuta mente de hilar cada cabo suelto pero no fué si no hasta que llegó Sasuke que todo se aclararía_

 _-mm? Sasuke kun! has vuelto! -decía Sakura aliviada notando que con su esposo venía alguién más -Karín?_

 _-si, ella parece saber que es lo que pasa... - todos se reunieron desde los amigos de Naruto hasta sus anbu, Kakashi, Konohamaru... todos estaban ahí_

 _-bueno, Sasuke me comentó algo de aquella chica "suplente" al parecer nadie notó nada extraño ni siquiera tú cerebrito... -refiriendose a Shikamaru para molestia de éste y Temari -también me dijo que ésa mujer tenía cabello corto del mismo color que el mio... -y ahí Shikamaru lo entendió_

 _-e...entonces! ella es..._

 _-pertenece a nuestro clan... como saben cuando nuestra aldea fué destruída muy pocos sobrevivimos, a algunos simplemente ya no nos importó mucho restaurar las cenizas, pero he escuchado que hay una loca que pretende vengarce de las cinco naciones por destruir la aldea del remolino, y para ello necesita de mucho poder, una gran cantidad de chakra..._

 _-Y es Naruto quién posee ése chakra, además de qué siendo un Uzumaki debe tener algo más entre manos... será más facil para ella... -decía Sasuke cerrando los ojos_

 _-entonces... ésa mujer llevó a Hokage sama a... la aldea del remolino?_

 _-así es Sakura... -respondió Sasuke - es lo más probable... -entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuga_

 _-lamentamos la tardanza... un miembro de nuestro clan ha sido asesinado -dijo Hiashi bajando la mirada_

 _-que? dijeron todos a la vez_

 _-pero quién? - habló Temari_

 _-Tai Hyuga... - respondió secamente Hanabi buscando con la mirada a su hermana mayor, pero ésta no se encontraba ahí..._

 _-el esposo de Hinata?... creen que ésa chica tubo algo que ver?_

 _-mmm no lo creo Temari... -pero por la mirada de Hiashi y Hanabi y su extraño silencio aunado a la aucencia de Hinata Shikamaru y Sasuke en seguida dedujeron lo que había ocurrido -sin embargo .continuó Shikamaru, por ahora y me va a disculpar Hiashi sama, es más importante encontrar a Hokage sama, sabemos que ha sido una de su propio clan que se lo ha llevado..._

 _Hinata caminaba desesperada algunas machas de sangre en su rostro y ropas alarmaban a la gente que se detenía a mirarla_

 _-Hinataaa!_

 _-m? Sakura San?..._

 _-Hinata mira ésto! -preocupada Sakura tomó un pañuelo limpiando la sangre del rostro de su amiga y con preocupación veía en sus ojos un vacío extraño que la alarmó -Hinata! ya sabemos donde puede estar Naruto, vamos a formar varios escuadrones de busqueda, tu vendrás conmigo y Sai! -su mirada se iluminó, la esperanza de encontrar con vida a Naruto la alentaban y ahora que había probado la sangre nada mejor que encargarse de aquella bruja ella misma..._

 _-Ahora lo tenía completamente desnudo, él de rodillas y con la cabeza mirando al piso sentía como poco a poco su chakra era absorvido en ése extraño sello del cual no podía liberarce, el mismo brillaba con intensidad cada vez que una gran cantidad era robada y a la vez la bronceada piel del rubio se tornaba más y más pálida, la chica se acercó, ahora vestía un traje ceremonial en caída color blanco con una cadena morada cruzando sus pechos y espalda, era largo pero las grandes averturas a ambos costados en las piernas y pecho no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, caminó descalza con lentitud hasta el Hokage, éste levantó un poco la mirada y por un instante le pareció ver no un ser humano si no un demonio de cabellos rojizos y piel escamosa, nuevamente bajó la mirada cansado_

 _Ella se inclinó hasta su oído, con la mano isquierda comenzó a acariciar su fuerte pecho, con la derecha su espalda... su lengua inició un juego en su oído, llegó a sus labios donde con ella los marcó, la mano isquierda ahora sosteniendo el rostro del rubio para que levantara la cabeza y ella con agilidad bajó hasta su cuello, lamía con desesperación..._

 _-ahhhgggg_

 _Una fuerte mordida y la sangre comenzó a caer sobre ambos cuerpos_

 _-Hokage sama... su sangre...es muy dulce... no tiene idea de cuánto la necesitaba... te perseguí por tanto tiempo! -su voz ya no era la misma, sonaba distorcionada y hacía eco en todo el templo -ya pronto acabará todo... todo tú serás mio, formarás parte de mí para siempre!_

 _-d...de que hablas? -dijo apenas con fuerza Naruto_

 _-necesito tu chakra, tu sangre, tu carne, tus huesos... -comenzó a bajar la mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, Naruto la miró con furia, ahora sabía lo que pretendía... -éste sello te fundirá y una vez hecho éso nos uniremos para siempre Hokage! -su rostro se distoricionó, parecía no estar cuerda, ambos ojos miraban para diferentes lados, su risa inspiraba terror..._

 _Naruto apretó fuerte la dentadura mirando a aquella criatura tratando de pensar una manera para safarse de éso pero entonces el rostro de aquella mujer volvió a ser el mismo de antes y sin soltar lo que mantenía en su mano siguió lamiendo la sangre y cuello de Naruto_

 _-pero antes... quiero probar que eres capaz de hacerle sentir a una mujer...Hokage sama... -dijo nuevamente con una voz similar a la que hacía en su oficina, se montó sobre él con una pierna en cada lado, se puso a la altura del rostro de Naruto levantandole la cabeza con violencia del cabello, el Hokage se encontraba sin energias, pálido y a la merced de aquella mujer que sacaba nuevamente la lengua y relamía sus labios para arrancarle un doloroso beso al rubio, su lengua buscaba con impaciencia la de él hundiendo la suya hasta su garganta, la sangre comenzó a correr por su boca derramandose en el piso y el sello que la hacía evaporarse al sólo caer en él... Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como ella se adentraba en él emitiendo un fuerte gemido, subiendo y bajando, mordiendo sus labios arrancandole un pedaso de piel, gritando de placer abrazandose por la espalda de él... y él...pensando que tal vez si era su final... abrió los ojos con miedo y sus labios sin emitir sonido la llamaron a ella...Hinata..._

 _Un dolor en su pecho la alarmó... le dolía mucho y lo apretó con fuerza con ambas manos alarmando a sus compañeros_

 _-Hinata que te pasa? -dijo preocupada Sakura mientras volaban en una de las aves de Sai_

 _-y...yo... Naruto kun... -dijo con los ojos llorosos -Sai kun... cuánto falta para llegar?_

 _-falta poco Hinata, resiste no somos los unicos que lo buscan, él estará bien ya casi llegamos!_

 _Pero ella sabía, lo presentía... no quedaba mucho tiempo, de alguna manera Naruto la había llamado... él seguramente se despedía de ella... pero nada podría deterla hasta encontrarlo..._

 _El clímax había llegado, se levantó del piso bañada en la sangre del Hokage y sonrió perversamente mientras éste se torcía de dolor tumbado en el suelo, salía saliba y sangre de su boca, sus ojos azules temblaban al sentir como la piel de su cuerpo se desprendía tan fácil como el sudor de su frente...su ser se derretía a fuego lento...la hojas de los árboles caían como la misma noche que cubría los cuerpos de quienes lo buscaban...  
_


	6. Desesperación, te encontré

_Desesperación, te encontré_

 _-Shikamaru dijo que como debe hacer un jutsu de sellado muy particular seguramente lo hará en un lugar importante de aquí, Karin sabes donde podría ser? -preguntó Kakashi a la peliroja_

 _-mmm mi madre me había hablado del templo de ceremonias, es el lugar donde hacían sellos de protección para proteger la aldea y dónde...-se detubo un momento_

 _-donde qué? -dijo Kakashi preocupado_

 _-bueno, antes cuándo capturaban a alguién importante, que sabía muchos secretos o muy fuerte... usaban ése lugar como templo de sacrificios...ahí absorbían el poder y el conocimiento de sus enemigos para usarlos en contra de sus aldeas_

 _-absorbían?... -se cuestionó con angustia Kakashi, Karin lo miró fijamente..._

 _-básicamente... el cuerpo del enemigo es destrozado o derretido y una vez que se ha vuelto "liquido" es bebido y huntado en el cuerpo de quién quiere ése poder... -Kakashi se quedó helado, asco, miedo... y muy poco tiempo... -debemos darnos prisa en todo caso porqué si están usando éso con el Hokage...nos quedan sólo un par de horas!_

 _-Mirai encontraste algo? -preguntaba totalmente presionado Kiba_

 _-no, éste lugar es un pueblo fantasma!, pero de alguna forma...puedes sentirlo?_

 _-si, a pesar de verse tan desolado... hay peligro... tenemos que encontrar a Naruto, ni a Akamaru ni a mi nos gusta éste presentimiento!_

 _Hinata, Sakura y Sai corrían entre las ruinas, entre hogares destruídos, antiguos templos...sin dudas el pais del remolino se habría distinguido por sus templos ceremoniales, todo lleno de pasillos y puertas secretas...un lugar inquietante en su época dorada, ahora sin embargo a causa de la destrucción se hacía más dificil encontrar una puerta que no estuviera sellada o un edificio destruído, en su pecho la ojiperla seguía sintiendo aquellas palpitaciones y el dolor pulsante en su pecho, de detenía exausta apretandolo fuertemente, deteniendose por el tremendo dolor, Naruto la llamaba... lo sabía_

 _-Hinata! tal vez deveríamos..._

 _-NO Sakura san, estamos cerca... yo...siento...que lo estamos!_

 _-mmm supongo que es un tipo de lazo... -comentó de pronto Sai atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas_

 _-lazo? -respondió Sakura intrigada_

 _-Sakura, si Sasuke muriera ahora mismo... -un dolor inquietante de pronto la atormentó -tu lo sentirias sin duda alguna... leí que suele pasar cuando las personas son muy unidas..._

 _-puede que Sai tenga razón -de entre un edificio Shikamaru junto a Konohamaru, Ino y Chouji se unian a sus compañeros -Kurenai sensei... ella lo sintió...el peligro en el que estaba Azuma sensei... y si es así entonces Hagamos caso a Sai y guiémonos por Hinata!... -todos la miraron mientras ella seguía apretando con fuerza su pecho, cerró ambos ojos mientras en su mente lo llamaba..._

 _-Naruto kun... donde estás?..._

 _Otra fuerte punzada de dolor, y a un kilometro cientos de aves tomaron el vuelo alejandose intempestivamente llamando en seguida la atención de todos_

 _-ahí! vamos!_

 _En el templo, la cera de las velas ya casi se había consumido y la luz se hacía más débil, el rubio trataba de tomar algo de aire por la boca...la sangre no paraba de salir de su cuerpo, sus labios secos ... mientras por un costado brotaba aquella sustancia roja de ellos quitandole las fuerzas, el cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y en su inmunda situación ya su mente se había preparado para el final, su corazón dolía tanto ya no podría proteger a quienes amaba, ya no podría volver a verla..._

 _La extraña dama de apariencia deforme sintió el peligro y ante el miedo de que hecharan a perder sus planes formó dos clones de la sangre del Uzumaki con su forma femenina, era evidente que el beber aquella sangre ya hacía su efecto en ella y exitada sonrió, fuera del templo más clones con sangre de Naruto esperaban impacientes a los intrusos por su parte los que permanecían dentro se posicionaron uno en cada lado del rubio levantandolo bruscamente del piso, su débil piel cayó como agua haciendo hervir más la sangre de la horrible Uzumaki..._

 _-yo Beth Uzumaki... te tomaré Naruto...como miembro de mi propio clan...y te haré uno conmigo... -gritó la peliroja, nuevamente su piel se tornaba escamosa y tomaba un tono morado - y como veo que tus amigos no pudieron contenerce tendremos que acelerar el proceso querido mio... lo siento pero por culpa de ellos te va a tocar sufrir un poco más de lo que tenía en mente...  
los clones levantaron ambos brazos del Hokage y la original usando su propio brazo cómo si de una katana se tratase..._

 _-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _El brazo izquierdo del rubio cayó, su grito llegó a oidos de sus amigos, al corazón de Hinata, peleaban desesperados..._

 _-Sakura, Hinata nosotros contendremos a los clones dense prisa y vayan con Naruto! -gritó Kakashi alarmado, ambas corrieron entre pasillos, entre más cerca más doloroso se volvía para Hinata..._

 _-Hinata, el sigue con vida, no te rindas! debemos estar listas para cualquier cosa, recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi sensei de ése jutsu de sellado... si ésa mujer atrapa a alguna de las dos en él... será el fin... -Fué la tenue luz de algunas velas lo que las guió hasta el centro ceremonial, Hinata entró corriendo sola y se detubo en seco llevandose a los labios ambas manos, fué ese descuido lo que hizo que Beth la atrapara con un hilo de sangre llevandola a un lado del rubio y sometiendola dentro del mismo sello..._

 _-pero que chica más idiota... pero tu piel es más tierna... no tardará en derretirce... -dijo con una cruel y desenfocada mirada la mujer, Hinata estiró la mano tratando de tocar la mejilla de Naruto quién a pesar de que aún estaba consciente, ya no podía moverse o hablar, la miraba con tristeza, con el corazón roto, una mayor cantidad de sangre salía de la gran herida de donde estubo alguna vez su brazo...una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras ésta era acariciada por la pequeña mano de Hinata...  
Beth se inclinó para dar inicio al banquete, si no podría esperar a que su presa se derritiera del todo a causa de los intrusos, entonces tendría que mascar carne y huesos para unirse a el Hokage, entró rapidamente a un transe y tomando el brazo que acababa de cortar comenzó a canibalizarlo deborandolo tan rápido como sus afilados dientes le dejaban... La ojiperla miró a Naruto, él de a poco perdía el conocimiento... más lágrimas en su rostro hacían notar la preocupación... no sólo él moriría si no qué, Hinata también pasaría por el mismo cruel destino... moriría llena de dolor..._

 _-no te preocupes Naruto... yo estoy bien -susurró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios...un rombo en su frente y marcas en su rostro y cuerpo..._

 _-JUHO SOSHITEN! - enormes dragones aparecieron en sus puños, ella salía de entre las sombras del templo, Beth giró sólo para recivir en el pecho el impacto... la sangre que acababa de beber, la carne, brotaba de su fause que parecía más a la de una bestia... su corazón palpitaba en el puño de Hinata... la ojiperla con la misma fuerza sacó su brazo con asco de aquel cuerpo y apretando el puño con fuerza destrozó su vago corazón...  
El sello de a poco se deshacía liberando a Naruto y a Sakura, la pelirosa se olvidó del ya iniciado daño en su piel ambas chicas hicieron girar a Naruto, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, podía verse su piel descarnada en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo... al rededor de los tres las rocas se levantaban, los muros desaparecían dejando pasó a la luz del sol, Sasuke volvió polvo y cenizas el templo cayendo éstas sobre sus amigos y esposa..._

 _-Naruto kun... abre los ojos por favor! -rogaba Hinata acariciando su pálido rostro, sus amigos se reunieron a su alrededor, miraban como Sakura e Ino quién en seguida se unió a ella trataban con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlo... pero el Hokage seguía sin despertar... las lágrimas de la ojiperla caían sobre los labios de él... y sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados..._


	7. El otoño de los ojos perla

_El otoño de los ojos perla_

 _Un suspiro... la suave brisa de su respiración en su cuello... la tranquila mirada clavada en sus ojos perlados...aquella que en el día más oscuro lo iluminaba con su azul profundo..._

 _*Flashback*_

 _-fué entonces que descubrí que Tai había ayudado a ésa mujer a infiltrarse en la aldea para secuestrar a Hokage sama... padre, tenía que hacerlo, él...él iba a matarme! - decía con la mirada vidriosa Hinata, ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho en modo de súplica..._

 _-comprendo hija -dijo Hiashi cerrando ambos ojos con seriedad - sé que tú no mentirías... puedes irte... -así Hinata después de una larga charla no sólo con su padre si no, con los consejeros de su clan pudo librarse de los cuestionamientos de todos los Hyuga_

 _-vaya vaya hermana, si no te conociera seguro me convences a mi también -dijo con una sonrisa Hanabi, Hinata la miró y sonrió_

 _-e...estubo bien?... no cres que hice mucho drama Hanabi?_

 _-para nada hermanita! te salió na-tu-ral! y bien? irás a verlo hoy también?_

 _-si... -dijo con calma la chica mientras se alejaba de su hermana_

 _-ha cambiado -dijo una voz tras la pequeña Hyuga, ella en seguida giró reconociendo la voz de su padre que ahora se colocaba a su lado - jamás imaginé que Hinata fuera capáz de hacer algo cómo éso... pero me alegro, después de todo es muy fuerte... -dijo con un notorio orgullo en su voz, en su mirada..._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

 _Eran pocas las hojas en los árboles, un viento más frío de lo acostumbrado soplaba en toda la villa... nuevamente cómo todos los días Hinata caminaba entre las calles con la misma mirada de hacía cuatro años atrás, llena de convicción y fuerza siendo obserbada por cuánta persona se topaba, ya todos sabían que si alguién era fiel a él...era ella..._

 _-Buenos días Hinata! ya desayunaste? -preguntó la pelirosa con mirada amena a su amiga_

 _-Buenos días Sakura San, si gracias... -la chica de ojos jade miraba a Hinata y se recordaba a ella misma en aquel letargo, en la espera eterna la cuál no sabía cuándo terminaría, por suerte al final después de tantos años y mucho sufrir y esperar su sufrir valió la pena, Sasuke había regresado terminando con su pena, pero con Naruto, bueno, todo era distinto... y a pesar de ver toda ésa fuerza en ella sus ojos se marchitaban al igual que aquellas hojas y flores que caían de los árboles y los cerezos... no tenía mucho qué decirle si no lo de todos los días... sin embargo la ojiperla no preguntó lo mismo y se limitó a le dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga..._

 _-te veo más tarde Sakura San -dió la vuelta y se encaminó hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, sus pasos con cada día se habían vuelto más pesados y era más duro seguir pero nunca dejó de andar adelante, entró a la habitación donde cómo todos los días él se encontraba ahí, se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro con la mayor delicadeza y ternura posible y cómo siempre aquella imagen del azul de sus ojos apagandose como la luz de una vela_

 _Nuevamente una lágrima escapó y resbaló hasta la mejilla pálida del rubio al verlo se apenó, aún sabiendo que él tal vez no la escuchaba..._

 _-lo siento Naruto kun... siempre pasa lo mismo -comenzó a gemir de dolor, agachó la cabeza y con su mano derecha secaba sus húmedos ojos, con la otra lo tomaba de la mano -trato siempre de venir aquí con una sonrisa pero, pero... es que te extraño mucho... -las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre el rostro de Naruto quién permanecía estático - no hago más qué venir aquí y llorar y sé que siempre te prometo que será la última vez pero... mi Naruto kun, me haces mucha falta... -recargó su rostro sobre su pecho aferrándose a él para no caer, para no sentirse como aquella vez que saltó del monte de los Hokages... en verdad habría querido poder salvarlo como él la había salvado a ella, lo había hecho de todas las maneras posibles... pasadas un par de horas y agotada de tanto llorar rendida se acostó sobre la misma cama que él, como cada ocaso..._

 _-m?..._

 _Alguién acariciaba con ternura su largo cabello, era apenas el suave tacto de sus dedos lo que la hizo despertar, abrió sus tristes ojos levantando la mirada lentamente y ambos quedaron totalmente abiertos al ver ése azul profundo mirandola nuevamente, una mirada débil pero llena de todo éso que ella esperaba ver de nuevo, el rubio abrió sus labios tratando de hablar pero no salío palabra cosa que lo incomodó y a falta de palabras nuevas lágrimas ahora por parte de él que rodaban por sus mejillas cayendo en el rostro de Hinata quién también se había quedado sin habla... acostada se asercó para besar nuevamente sus labios los cuales gracias a su despertar ahora lucían más rosados y vivos que nunca..._

 _Hinata... -pensó él ,teniendola por fin consigo..._

 _Sin dejar de mirarce se abrazaron aún más para nunca más soltarce y para jamás volver a caer..._


End file.
